Beaucoup de malheurs pour avoir du bonheur
by Feriau
Summary: Univers parallèle. Ed perd beaucoup de personnes auquels il tient . Yaoi Ed/Envy. Viols mutilations, tentatives de suicide. Al n'existe pas, je ne sais pas si je vais le mettre finalement, mais alors pas dans le rôle du frère de ed en tous cas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Edward Elric, jeune blond de quinze ans avec des yeux couleur or et plutôt anormalement petit pour son âge se reposait tranquillement dans l'herbe du petit village qu'était Reesembool. Son visage si beau soit il n'était qu'une façade par rapport aux émotions qui le traversaient de part en part. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était le chaos. Les souvenirs affluaient de partout.

_Flash Back :_

Il revenait de la rivière qui était a quelques kilomètres de où il habitait. Il avait un peu trainé pour jouer avec ses copains. Il était alors âgé de 7 ans. Il était revenu avec deux ou trois heures de retard. Il avait dû aller chercher de l'eau pour la petite fête de bienvenue qu'avaient organisée ses parents pour leurs nouveaux voisins. Mais lorsque qu'il rentra chez lui, il fut surpris: Il ne voyait pas ses parents, ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Il fit toutes les pièces de sa maison mais il ne les trouva pas

_Fin flash back_

_Flash Back:_

Lorsque les voisins, un couple et leur fils arrivèrent chez les Elric. Lorsqu' ils entendirent des sanglots venant de la cuisine, ils s'y dirigèrent et la virent entrouverte. Quand ils entrèrent, un petit garçon blond qu'ils reconnurent comme étant le fils des Elric leva la tête et la rebaissa. Son visage était couvert de larmes.

- Où sont tes parents, petit ? demanda le voisin

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le gamin

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas, questionna curieusement le petit garçon à peine plus âgé que lui.

- Qu… Quand je suis rentré chez moi après avoir été cherché de l'eau … ils n'étaient plus là alors j'ai attendu et cela fait maintenant beaucoup de temps que j'attends et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus huhuhuhu. répondit le blondinet en sanglotant

- Viens par ici, on t'emmène chez nous, on laissera un mot a tes parents et si demain ils ne viennent pas te chercher et bien c'est nous qui allons les chercher tu es d'accord ? intervint la mère du petit brun

- Ou… oui. dit –il dans un ton de profond respect et de remerciement.

_Fin Flash Back _

_Flash back:_

Le lendemain, Ed et ses voisins commencèrent les recherches puisque les parents n'étaient pas venu chercher Ed. C'est après quatre jours de recherche fructueuse qu'ils retrouvèrent les parents du blond dans une position qui fit vomir la femme et pleurer leur jeune blondinet : ils étaient morts tout deux un pieu dans le cœur.

_Fin Flash Back_

_A suivre ..._

Ed : Mes parents sont morts ??

Envy : Je suis humain ??

Ed : C'est quoi cette fic pourrie ??

Moi : c'est la mienne donc maintenant si vous n'êtes pas content du balai !! Sauf pour mes chers lecteurs qui ont le droit (voir l'obligation) mettre quelques reviews.

Merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour cette énorme retard mais ma mère m'a privé d'ordi pour mes derniers jours de cours a cause d'exam

Désolé pour cette énorme retard mais ma mère m'a privé d'ordi pour une connerie. J'espère que vous me comprenez.

Bon chapitre à tous

**Chapitre 2 : L'accalmie**

_Flash back :_

Juste après l'incident, la famille Sandows, les voisins d'Edward adoptèrent ce dernier. Ils pensaient bien faire en prenant le petit blond sous leurs ailes.

Au bout d'un mois Envy (vous l'aurez deviné) et Ed étaient devenu inséparables. Ed ne jurait que par Envy et Envy que par Ed. A l'école, les mauvaises blagues fusaient vers eux : Un jour en rentrant dans la cour, aucun de leurs amis ne leur adressa la parole. On les traitaient d'homosexuels à tout bouts de champ. Mais Ed avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un et il avait choisi Envy pour cette tache.

Quand ils arrivèrent a l'âge de quatorze ans , ils eurent leur premier baiser, ensemble bien sûr .Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des parents d'Envy , ils ne s'embrassaient jamais chez eux. Ce furent dur et un jour ils craquèrent.

Umh Envy … gémissais Ed alors que ce dernier lui lécher la carotide.

Cela te plait Edo ? questionna Envy

Bien sûr que oui idiot

Merde les parents reviennent faut arrêter

Merde

Mais les parents les avaient surpris. Honteux de s'être fait découvert ils avouèrent tout. Leur amour réciproque, leurs baisers cachés. Et tout le reste.

Au moins vous n'êtes pas allez jusqu'au lit . C'est déjà ça , dit le père

Non mais tu te rends compte, NOTRE fils HOMOSEXUEL !!

Oui, mais j'essaie de ne pas exploser comme tu le fais.

Je sens que ça ne va pas tardait, murmura Envy a l'adresse de Ed mais qui fut malheureusement entendu par le père

OUI ? JE NE VAIS PAS TARDER A EXPLOSER, rugit le père, D'AILLEURS JE SUIS DEJA EN TRAIN DE LE FAIRE.

Désolé papa.

DESOLE DE QUOI ?? NON PARCE QUE SI TU ES DESOLE DE FAIRE DES REMARQUES DESAFLIGEANTES, JE N'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE , C'EST CLAIR ??

Oui très clair papa.

BON , maintenant explique moi ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour sortir avec un garçon qui plus est Ed .

Je l'aime , c'est facile a comprendre ça non ?

Je répète ma question : QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE POUR SORTIR AVEC ED ??

RIEN !!

TU OSES ME TENIR TETE ??

OUI ET JE CONTINUERAIS TANT QUE TU NE COMPRENDRAS PAS QUE C'EST ED QUE J'AIME !

Ok , admettons que tu l'aime, alors pour quelles raisons l'aime tu ?

Il est beau, charmant, espiègle, gentil et plein d'autres qualités auxquelles je n'arriverai pas a bout.

Tout ça ??

Oui tout ça .

Bon … le sujet est clos pour le moment mais on en reparlera un jour ou l'autre .

Ok

_Fin flash back _

En repensant au souvenir de son passé Ed commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Entendant une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite, il sécha ses larmes et essaya d'avoir une attitude neutre. Lorsque le porteur de la voix arriva devant lui, il le regarda dans les yeux et il éclata en sanglot. Envy le prit dans ses bras.

Ne t'en fait pas, je suis Là maintenant, tenta le grand brun.

Envy était un adolescent assez grand, qui avait des cheveux brun avec des reflets verts que produisait le soleil, et avait le même âge qu'Ed. Sa peau d'une couleur presque blanche donnait à ce jeune homme, avec sa carrure parfaite, une allure de bombe sexuelle. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux d'une couleur améthyste. Il envoutait les gens avec ses yeux et son corps. Il continuait à sortir avec en cachette.

Le blond continuait de pleurer, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était trop triste et perturbé en ce moment et il avait besoin de réconfort. L'homme assis à coté de lui le savait bien et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider.

Calme toi, je suis là, arrête de penser à tout ces souvenirs. Tu le sais, cela n'arrivera qu'à te causer des crises de tristesse.

Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas huuuuuuu, dit le blond en sanglotant.

Je ne peux rien faire pour que tu arrêtes de penser à eux ?

Non, rien désolé, je sais que tu te sens impuissant face à cette situation mais tu n'y peux rien.

Ne dis pas de bêtises

Au bout de dix minutes, le blond se calma, ce qui leur permit de se mettre en route pour leur petite maison. Envy détailla le paysage. Il descendait la colline où Ed se perchait pour se rappeler son passé douloureux. Et en face de cette colline se trouvait Reesembool. Il reconnaissait le rue Malherbes où une amie du blond du nom de Winry habitait. Il aperçu aussi la place centrale ou trônait le collège et à coté le lycée. La mairie un peu plus loin était entourée par une boulangerie et une poste qui était la seule poste à des quinze kilomètres à la ronde du village.

Arrivés chez eux, Ed dit à leurs parents qu'il n'avait pas faim et alla dans sa chambre.

Il était encore là-bas ?

Envy hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Il a pleuré ?

Réhochement de tête de la part du brun.

Quand arrêtera t-il de se rendre coupable.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Envy évasif.

Faudrait qu'il aille voir un psy

Surtout pas !!!

Et pourquoi pas, ça lui ferait du bien.

Je ne pense pas, il m'a dit que personne ne pouvait l'aider même moi donc c'est pour te dire.

Il est bizarre quand même, répliqua la mère. Demain vous venez manger ici, je vous ferai une dispense et je parlerai avec lui.

Si tu veux mais je ne pense pas que cela changera quelque chose

On verra en tout cas va le chercher, même s'il n'a pas faim il doit quand même manger quelque chose.

Ok , répondit mollement son fils.

Envy entra dans la chambre de son petit blond, regarda dans la pièce et se demanda où était passé l'imbécile qui devait occuper la chambre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain. Il s'y précipita, essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

MAMAN !!!! UN TOURNEVIS !!!! IL S'EST ENFERME DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN, JE CROIS QU'IL VA FAIRE UNE CONNERIE !!!!!

TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

La mère arriva avec le tournevis suivit par son mari qui était là au moment son fils avait crié. Les mains tremblantes, le brun prit l'outil et commença à dévisser la poignée. Mais gagné par l'inquiétude et l'impatience d'ouvrir la porte, il fit tombé le tournevis. Le tournevis tombai au ralenti lorsque son père le rattrapa et continua le travail d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il eut fini, ils ouvrirent la porte et des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Envy…

_**La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

Feriau : Mouaaaaaa a a a aa a a a a a a a a a !!!

Ed : Il lui prend quoi ?

Envy : lis la fin du chapitre tu comprendras*

Ed : « lis et pâlit » euuuuuh , Feriau ?

Feriau : « coupé dans son rire démoniaque » oui ?

Ed : Je fait quoi dans la salle de bain

Feriau : Surprise , tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu vas souffrir.

Ed : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ?

Feriau : rien justement

Envy : « d'une tout petite voix » tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu réservais une surprise ?

Feriau : Ah si, je voulais vous présenter ma beta-lectrice vous allez la reconnaitre.

Envy à Ed : Je le sens mal

Velana88 : Hello les gens ! Salut Vyvy ! Salut la crevette blonde!!!!!

Ed : Arghh pas eeeeeeelleeee (court se cacher)

Envy : Ben ça….

Velana88 : Ben quoi ? (Sort une arme blanche) Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir c'est ça ?

Ed (bien planqué sous son lit) : Mais si ! C'est juste que…euh….ca fait un choc !

Velana88 : Oui je comprends….je suis si supérieure à vous que vous êtes ébloui Hihihihihihihihi (caresse son arme comme s'il s'agissait de son doudou)

Envy : hé doucement ! Halloween c'est passé !

Feriau : Euh bon…Ben on vous laisse on a un blond à récupérer de sous le lit ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ed tenait là une boite de médicaments dans la main, fermant les yeux devant ce monde. Il entendit un cri qui lui fut intolérable quand il entendit de qui il venait. Envy venait de crier, son amour, sa vie, son existence était là fermant les yeux après avoir avalé une dose excessive de somnifère. Il pleura toutes ses larmes, en prenant le corps flasque d'Ed contre lui. Ce fut la mère qui sortit de sa torpeur en premier. Elle se rua sur le téléphone et appela l'hôpital de Reesembool.

Ils étaient, tous les trois, au chevet du blond, regardant ce dernier attendant de le voir se réveiller. Envy avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla il se reçu deux claques : l'une de sa mère, ce qu'il trouva normal, mais la première, la plus rapide, fut celle qu'Envy lui donna. Il se tourna vers lui avec l'incompréhension la plus totale, et vit les larmes de la personne qui était la plus chère à son cœur. Il grimaça de douleur et essaya de se lever mais ne réussi qu'à se vautrer par terre.

T'es vraiment con, s'exclama Envy

…

Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu ne fasses pas ce genre de choses en te rassurant le soir sur ta colline et toi con comme tu es qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu fuis comme un gros lâche en laissant derrière toi des personnes qui t'aiment.

Envy …

Ta gueule, laisse moi finir d'abord, comment a tu pu croire que personne ne t'aiderai, hein ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase là ? continua Envy qui ne cachait pas ses larmes.

…

ET REPOND MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…….

T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type, dit Envy en s'en allant.

…..

Tu es content de toi ?

…….

Fais gaffe je ne suis pas aussi patiente que Envy et je peux être plus cruelle que lui donc répond maintenant

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

Ils disent tous ça alors je veux que tu m'explique en détail

Qui ça ils ??

Les gens suicidaires, et après ils disent qu'ils ne recommenceront plus et ils se tuent pour de bon.

Je ne suis pas comme eux alors.

Qu'est ce qui me le fait croire

Rien c'est vrai, admit Ed devant ses parents adoptifs

Maintenant les explications et je te laisse tranquille

Je voulais en finir avec mes jours , c'est bon

Non

Je ne donnerai pas d'autres explications

Lâche voila ce que tu es, tu es un lâche, et elle quitta la pièce bientôt suivi de son mari.

Feriau : bon ba un chapitre de plus qui se termine

Ed : ouf !!!!!

Envy : O.O , je pleure ???

Feriau : ba quoi, tu n'aime pas ma fiction ??

Ed : Pas du tout mais alors pas du tout et encore moins celle de ta bêta-lectrice

Feriau : laquelle ??

Ed : Lover

Envy : (continuant sa lecture ) O.O ma mère l'engueule ??

Feriau : attends, je vais arranger sa.

Ed : ( ayant peur de la réponse ) et comment ?

Feriau : ( n'ayant pas entendu la question ) VELANA , ED A DIT QU'IL N'AIMAIT PAS LOVER !!!!!!

Velana88 : (sortant un couteau de cuisine, deux dagues, trois épées et un hachoir et en parlant avec une voix suraigu comme le font les personnes énervés) Edoooooooo ??????

Ed : Au secours !!!!!!!!!

Envy : O.O( n'y croyant toujours pas ) IL CROYAIT QU'IL N'ALLAIT PAS ME MANQUER APRES SON SUICIDE ?????????

Feriau : c'est parce que tu exprimes mal ton amour envers lui

Envy : (voyant Ed courir au loin) : Attend moi Edo je vais te prouver que je tiens a toi

Feriau : Bon ba en attendant reviews ??

Velana88 : Edo ! ecoute Envy et arrête toi ! (Cache ses armes derrière le dos) promis tu risques rien !


	5. Chapter 5

Fer : Désolé, mais poussé par le manque d'inspiration, mes mains ont refusées d'écrire la suite jusqu'à maintenant

Ed : Dit plutôt que t'es stressé par le brevet blanc qui te tombes dessus dans 2 semaines et que ça t'occupes l'esprit

Fer : (marmonnant) Toi, je vais te faire souffrir et tu vas t'en souvenir.

Envy : Edo ?

Ed : Oui ?

Envy : (regardant la tête de l'auteur) je compatis à ton malheur ( fais un signe vers l'auteur)

Ed : Gloups

Envy était revenu au collège depuis maintenant un mois et c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait le droit de reprendre les cours, et c'était précisément ce jour-là qu'Envy avait décidé de faire souffrir son blond. Depuis un mois il avait changé son comportement pour devenir la pire brute du collège. Tout le monde y passait et le blond ne ferait pas exception.

Le blond arriva aux cotés du brun et avec la nouvelle réputation de ce dernier, il ne comprit pas les regards dégoutés des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en fit part à Envy qui fit un sourire sadique.

A la pause de midi, il alla manger avec ses amis qui s'enfuirent en le voyant arrivé. Même Winry, en le voyant arrivé fut prise de panique.

A la fin des cours, quand il tapa dans le dos d'Envy, toute la classe retint son souffle.

- Elric , la prochaine fois je te massacres tellement que notre pauvre mère ne te reconnaitra plus, menaça Envy

- Eh , c'est ces manières de me parler ? T'en fout quoi de notre complicité ?

- Quelle complicité ?

- Celle qu'on avait avant que je n'…. que je sois tombé malade.

- Tu as tout détruit avec ta tentative de suicide, dit le brun

- Que... que… comment ça ??

- Tu as tout détruit, je n'ai plus aucun sentiments envers personne. C'est fini.

- Non, non ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, commença Edward en pleurant, non tout mais pas ça ! dit-il en s'accrochant au bras de celui qu'il aimait.

- Si et enlève ta putain de main qui me retient

- Non Envy, non

- Tu l'auras voulu

Il lui attrapa le bras et on l'entendit craquer, puis un hurlement retentit. Envy venait de casser le bras du blond et n'en avait rien à foutre.

- Pourquoi, se lamenta le blond

- Tu m'as fait trop de mal pour que je reste le même. Et il partit

Après être descendu a l'infirmerie, Edward commença à rentrer chez lui quand il se sentit emmener dans un coin sombre.

- Lâche-moi connard !

- Depuis quand on parle comme ça à ses amis, demanda un mystérieux brun en frôlant de son doigt la joue du petit blondinet.

- Mustang ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?? dit Ed en enlevant brusquement la main du brun.

- J'enlève la trace de sang qu'il y a sur ta joue.

- Ne t'y prends pas comme ça !!

- Pourquoi ? questionna innocemment le brun

- Parce que ça me gène

- Et si je fais ça ?

Mustang se jeta sur les lèvres de l'Elric et l'embrassa violemment.

Edward le repoussa si fortement que Mustang tomba par terre. Il commença à s'enfuir quand il vit la silhouette de son « frère » se dessiner devant lui.

- Envy !!, s'écria le blond en oubliant la scène avant l'infirmerie

- Quoi microbe ?

- Y'a Mustang qui vient d'essayer de me violer, dit précipitamment Edward.

- Tiens donc, … Mustang en plus

- Vient, on va aller le voir

- Si tu veux

Et ils allèrent voir Mustang qui était toujours à terre

- Alors comme ça on essaye de violer Edo ?

- Mais... Mais

- Arrêtes de bêler, sombre idiot

Et Mustang baissa la tête

- Ed, va le voir, intima Envy

L'Elric se déplaça jusqu'à Mustang quand il entendit une phrase qui le glaça d'épouvante :

- Tu peux continuer ce que tu avais commencé, j'y prendrais juste part, Roy.

- Merci Envy, fit le brun en lançant un sourire malsain au blond

Le blond commença à se débattre mais Envy calma le jeu en lui prenant son bras cassé et en l'attachant à une gouttière qui lui faisait prendre une position assise. Edward continua à se débattre. Pendant ce temps, Mustang qui observait, s'approcha doucement du blond et le ré embrassa. Le regard que lui lança ce dernier le fit rire aux éclats. Ce fut Envy, à bout de patience qui sortit son membre tendu, boucha le nez du blond qui ouvrit la bouche automatiquement et enfourna son sexe dur dans l'orifice tout en relâchant les narines

- Suce

L'ordre fit pleurer le petit blond mais il l'exécuta quand même. Faisant de lents va et viens avec sa bouche sur le membre érigé qui lui faisait face.

- Plus vite

Le blond continuait à pleurer, il ne comprenait toujours pas le soudain changement de l'androgyne. Envy, se retenant de gémir face à la fellation que lui faisait son « frère » dit :

- Roy, prends le maintenant

Et, voyant une lueur paniquée dans les yeux de sa victime, il ria sadiquement. En voyant Mustang prendre le temps de sucer ses doigts avant de les enfoncer dans l'intimité du nain, il lança d'une voix dure :

- Pas de préparation

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui

- Très bien , dit Mustang avec un peu de compassion pour la douleur qu'allait recevoir le blond

Et il s'enfonça d'un puissant coup de reins

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hurla Edward

- Hahahaha, lui répondit Envy sadiquement

- Oh putain , il est super serré c'est si bon !!

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouai

- Attends j'arrive

- Ok

En sentant la verge d'Envy quitter sa bouche, Ed paniqua. Déjà une c'était douloureux, mais alors deux… se dit-il.

- Dis moi Mustang, ça te dirait de venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Mes parents vont chez des amis, demanda innocemment Envy avec un sous entendu que les deux autres personnes comprirent tout de suite.

- Avec joie, répondit le concerné, un sourire pervers et sadique accroché aux lèvres.

Ils forcèrent leur victime à se mettre debout, histoire de pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses.

- Comme on dit, « à deux c'est toujours mieux »…Enfin ça dépend pour qui, rajouta Envy d'un ton moqueur.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que l'ainé entra d'un coup dans le blond qui cria et pleura toutes ses souffrances sous les rires des deux violeurs. Allant et venant dans le blond, ces deux derniers ne tardèrent pas à jouir en emmenant le blond avec eux dans leur jouissance. N'ayant pas encore fait gouter son sexe a sa victime, Mustang se branla et exécuta la même technique pour que sa verge entre dans la bouche du blond ; Après avoir éjaculé dans la bouche du blond et le lui avoir fait avalé, il partit dans un rire sadique.

10 minutes, plus tard, Edward appelait Winry pour qu'elle l'héberge, laquelle refusa poliment.

Il finit donc par retourner chez lui avec une peur grandissante.

**Ed** : (marmonnant) c'est encore pour mon cul

**Roy** : (en chantant tout heureux)

**Velana88** : Bah, à force tu dois avoir l'habitude

**Ed** : (implorant le ciel) Dieu, pourquoi moi ?

**Fer** : (prend un hautparleur) Parce que tes péchés sont immondes mon enfant.

**Ed** : (croyant que c'est Dieu qui lui répond) Comment faire pour me faire pardonner ?

**Velana88** : ( option ailes d'ange et auréole) Accepte de partouzer avec mamie Pinako et Armstrong !

**Ed** : (comprenant ENFIN que l'on se fout de sa gueule) : JAMAIS, JAMAIS , JE NE M'ABAISSERAI A CE GENRE DE CONNERIE !!!!

**Fer** : ( toujours avec son hautparleur) Alors tu es condamné !

**Envy **: (arrivant derrière Feriau) Je crois qu'il a compris votre petit manège

**Velana88** : (toujours avec son costume, excepté Qu'elle ressort son attirail d'armes) qui a dit que c'était un manège ! il est condamné mwahahahahahaha (commence a courir pour blesser a mort Ed a cause d'une pulsion et sauver Feriau aussi)

**Ed** : (visant l'auteur qui court avec sa lance qu'il prend pour un javelot) : MEURSSSSSSSSSS

**Velana88** : attaque de l'ange yaoiiiiiiiste !!!!!!

**Fer **: (trouvant un bunker et se cachant a l'intérieur): enfin, VAS Y VELANA , JE TE SOUTIENS

**Ed** : LACHE POURQUOI TE CACHE TU ? (Vois trop tard que Velana lui fonçait dessus, toute arme devant) Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**BOUM !!!**_

**Envy** : Ouah un faux d'artifice !

**Fer** : (sortant du bunker) Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivé chez lui, il vérifia que personne ne s'y trouvait et alla pleurer sur son lit. Ensuite il alla dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir atténuer la douleur que lui provoquaient son anus et son bras. Après avoir trouvé la bonne pommade, il s'allongea sur son lit et somnola jusqu'à s'endormir.

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

_**POV Envy**_

Je rentrai à la maison après avoir massacré Mustang pour avoir éprouvé du plaisir à violé Ed. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre lorsque je le vis endormi. Je me figeai, son visage reflétait la sérénité, comme s'il ne se sentait absolument pas en danger. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage pour le rendre encore plus innocent. Je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps à ce spectacle. Je m'approchai lentement jusqu'à m'asseoir juste à coté de lui. J'enlevai les quelques mèches qui barraient son visage et je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Leur contact chaud et sensuel m'apportait une sensation de bonheur. Par automatisme, il ouvrit la bouche et ma langue alla redécouvrir cet antre qui lui appartenait. Brusquement repris par la réalité je m'arrachai de ses lèvres et allai prendre une douche.

_**POV Ed**_

Je me réveillai au contact doux d'une paire de lèvres posée sur les miennes. Je gardai mes yeux fermés et ouvrit ma bouche par automatisme. La douce intrusion de cette langue dans ma bouche me détendit encore plus que je ne l'étais. Mais cette douce sensation ne dura pas longtemps car les lèvres s'enlevèrent brusquement des miennes. J'entendis des pas et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière éblouissante ne me permit pas de voir celui qui m'avait embrassé. Finalement je me rendormis.

_**POV Envy**_

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je n'aurai pas dû. S'il m'avait vu, mon plan aurait été gâché par une simple envie. Une simple envie de l'embrasser. Je me lavai puis m'essuyai pour repartir dans la chambre m'habiller. Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et trembler de peur en apercevant ma silhouette. Il se ratatina dans un coin de son lit et gémis de douleur et de peur. Je repris mon sourire sadique et je m'approchai de lui.

Alors ? On a peur de moi ?

Seul un gémissement me répondit

Edo, j'ai une faveur à te demander, le coup de tout a l'heure ne m'a pas suffit donc j'aimerai que tu utilises une nouvelle fois ta bouche, lui dis-je en souriant de plus en plus sadique.

N… Non, s'il te plait, non, gémit Ed en commençant à pleurer

Si si si, tu vas le faire.

J'enlevai ma serviette, montai sur le lit et montrai mon sexe au visage de ma victime. Je lui bouchai le nez et il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Je lui fourrai mon érection dedans et lui lâchai le nez. En pleurant, il commença un lent va et vient. Ses pleurs étaient de plus en plus audibles ce qui m'agaça. Je lui pris ses cheveux et accélérai la cadence. Et plus j'accélérai moins je l'entendais. Je finis par atteindre l'extase et j'envoyai la sauce dans la bouche de mon prisonnier qui pleurait de plus en plus. Je le lâchai, me retirai, je m'habillai et je m'en allai. Je passai la porte d'entrée et je me mis à courir. Après m'être défoulé je m'assis sur un banc et je pleurai, je pleurai de tout mon saoul. Il fallait que je me libère.

Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que j'allai voir le plus cruel des élèves du collège en pleurs sur un banc, je me serai foutu de sa gueule pendant longtemps.

Va te faire voir Greed, répondit- je méchamment

Eh bien, le lion est de mauvaise humeur, dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

S'il te plait, fout moi la paix.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai besoin d'évacuer là, ça se voit pas ?

Si et je veux savoir pourquoi ?

Lâche-moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser

Ca m'intéresse, parce que je m'intéresse à toi.

Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? lui demandai-je étonné

Depuis que tu affiche ce coté sadique.

Ah

Comment ça ah ?

C'est juste pour ça, si tu savais …

Savoir quoi ? dit-il en s'énervant.

Rien, dis-je en commençant à partir

Ah non, tu partiras pas avant de me l'avoir dit

Il me prit par le col m'obligea à me rasseoir et me maîtrisa avant que l'idée de m'enfuir germe dans mon esprit. Je compris à ce moment là qu'il était l'épaule qui me permettrait de finir mon plan sans craquer. Je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me sourit diaboliquement et il me dit :

Bah, il fallait le dire plus tôt. Je vais t'aider.

**Ed **(très énervé) : putain mais tu te fout de moi, c'est encore pour ma gueule !!!

**Velana88** : Te plains pas ! Ca veut dire que les fans t'aiment au point d'en venir à te faire du mal surement parce qu'ils te trouvent mignon quand tu souffres

**Fer**: C'est vrai ça

**Ed :** Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faites-vous du mal si vous m'aimez tant ?

**Velana88** : Sois heureux d'être tant aimé

**Fer** : Tu préfères souffrir de trop d'amour ou souffrir de trop de haine

**Ed** : Je préfère souffrir de trop d'amour, car au moins on est heureux avant de souffrir

**Velana88** : Ca dépend...Et pis d'abord qui aime bien châtie bien na !!!

**Envy **: Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te fait souffrir dans le manga ?

**Ed**: Non et je ne comprendrais jamais !!!

**Velana88** (sort un gourdin) : un petit coup et tu verras ton cerveau captera après...

**Fer** (sortant un couteau, un scalpel, du fil et une aiguille) : T'as raison, on l'anesthésie puis on lui ouvre le crane, on lui replace le cerveau dans le bon sens et le recoud

**Ed** (s'enfuyant avec ses petites jambes) : VOUS ETES TOUS TARES !!!!


End file.
